The Cartoon Force Thanksgiving Special
by randy1317
Summary: Just as the title says, all the Cartoon Force heroes share Thanksgiving together, and even the villains join them!


"So when do we eat?" Freakazoid asked.

It was the day of Thanksgiving, and all the human heroes were rushing around getting things ready. For the ponies, Sonic, and Jenny, this would be their first Thanksgiving they ever celebrated.

"Calm down, Freakazoid!" Sam told him. "I just put the turkey in the oven so its going to be a while".

Freakazoid groaned. He then walked over to the fridge and looked inside it. As he went to grab something, Ike yelled at him.

"Don't even think about touching that pumpkin pie! I make that once a year and everybody's gonna try it. So keep your mitts off of it and back away from the fridge".

Freakazoid slowly shut the door to the fridge and walked sadly to the other room.

"So, what exactly is this Thanksgiving holiday?" Twilight asked.

Phineas answered, "Well, here's the story: a long time ago a bunch of settlers from another country landed their ships in America. They were having a hard time finding food, but when they met group of Native Americans, they were shown how to plant and grow all kinds of vegetables and other foods. To celebrate, a huge feast was held, and the settlers and Native Americans shared the feast together. And that's what Thanksgiving is all about".

"Aww, that's such a sweet story!" Fluttershy said.

But Applejack asked, "So we celebrate by eating a ton of food?"

"Don't forget about the football" Ike said.

"And the parades" Ferb added.

Applejack shrugged.  
>"Works for me. I can make my famous apple pie for dessert! Y'all are gonna love it!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic, Batman, Freakazoid, Jenny and Rainbow Dash were all sitting watching football. The three guys were getting into it, but the girls weren't exactly sure what was going on.<p>

"Wait, what's the point of this game again?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic, who's attention was focused on the game, simply said,  
>"Offense tries to get down the field to the endzone, defense tries to stop them. That's all you need to know".<p>

Jenny looked at Rainbow and said sarcastically,  
>"Well that was informative".<p>

In the game, the referee threw the flag and called a penalty on the team the guys were rooting for, much to their displeasure.

"Are you kidding me?" Batman yelled.

"You call that a hold?" Freakazoid added. "He barely even touched him! Sheeesh!"

Rainbow and Jenny glanced at each other.

"Who knew guys could get into this that much" Rainbow said.

* * *

><p>Clover and Rarity were setting the table, making sure it looked nice. Rarity, being the fashion queen that she is, kept changing the layout of everything on the table.<p>

"Hmm, maybe this could go- no, that's ugly. But maybe- no, that's looks just dreadful. How about- no, now there's not enough room for the food".

Clover was standing in the corner, banging her head against the wall in frustration.

"Can we please just decide on something before Thanksgiving is over?" She shouted.

Rarity replied, "Well, if you think you can do any better, then be my guest. Some of us just want everything to look nice".

"Fine then, maybe I willdo it myself!".

Clover took everything and organized it nicely but efficently. It took her five minutes. When she was done, she turned to Rarity.

"And that is how you set a Thanksgiving dinner table".

Rairty just turned her head and uttered, "Hmpf!"

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was amazed at all the different kinds of food there was.<p>

"Wow, look at all this stuff! Turkey and stuffing and mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce and squash! It all looks so tasty! Hey, Alex, do you guys need any help with anything?"

"Well all the food's already cooked but I guess you can help us bring it out to the table. Just be very careful with it".

"Okie dokie lokie! You can count on me!"

She balanced the bowl of mashed potatoes on her head and walked it carefully into the other room.

"Pinkie! Watch out for the step!" Alex yelled.

Before Pinkie had any time to react, she tripped over the step and the bowl went flying. Luckily for her, Spike was there to catch it before it hit the ground and spilled.

Pinkie laughed nervously.  
>"I think I just go watch the parade..."<p>

Once all the food was one the table, everyone started to gather around.

"Alright, we're making good time" Ike said. "Now all we're waiting for is Derpy to get back with her response from the villains".

"You invited the villains?" Sonic questioned.

"Mhm. This is a holiday for sharing, so I figured at least a one-day truce between us would be ok".

"I sure hope you're right about that" Sam said.

* * *

><p>All the villains were sitting in their HQ watching football.<p>

"You call that a hold?" Eggman shouted.

"Come on, ref, my grandma makes better calls then that!" Joker added.

However Vexus was confused.  
>"I really don't understand this human game at all".<p>

Doofensmirtz slapped her on the back.  
>"Ah, come on, Vexus. Lighten up, its Thanksgiving!"<p>

Vexus gave him a look.  
>"Have you forgotten that I'm an alien queen. I've never even heard of this Thanksgiving!"<p>

Suddenly the villains heard the doorbell ring.  
>"Who could that possibly be?" The Lobe asked.<p>

Discord got up from his seat.  
>"Hang on, I'll go check. If I miss a touchdown because of this, someone is going to be injured".<p>

He opened the door and saw Derpy standing there.  
>"Yes, what do you want?"<p>

Derpy pulled a letter out of her mail bag.  
>"I brought you a letter! And congratulations Mr. Discord! You're the first person I've delivered a letter to in Arkville! Isn't that exciting?"<p>

Discord was unamused.  
>"Fantastic. Now let's see this letter".<p>

He took it from Derpy and called to the other villains.  
>"Hey, everyone! Get a load of this!"<p>

They all walked over and Discord told them that the letter was inviting them to spend Thanksgiving with the heroes. They all laughed hysterically.

"Do you really think we would ever want to spend time with any of the heroes?" Joker said. "Not a chance! Go and tell your friends that we...repectfully declined".

They all continued to laugh as they slammed the door in Derpy's face. Derpy, being oblivious as always, said,  
>"Ok then, see you around! I am so glad I brought a smile to their face today".<p>

Once the villains stopped laughing, Terrence told them,  
>"Wait a minute, they were inviting us to a Thanksgiving feast, right? Well, you know what that means? Free food!"<p>

All the villains stared at him.  
>"Ooh, good point" The Joker said. "Oh, villains! I know what we're doing today!"<p>

"Where the heck is Derpy?" Freakazoid said. "I'm starving!"

"She should be back any time now. As soon as she gets back we can eat" Alex said.

Just then Derpy flew throught the window.

"Hey, Derpy. What did the villains say?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't think they're coming" the gray pegasus said.

"Oh, well" Freakazoid said. "More for us!"

Just as he was about to grab a hug leg of turkey, everyone heard a knock at the door. Freakazoid sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.  
>"I wonder who that could be!"<p>

Ike went over and opened the door to reveal the villains standing there.

"So, you guys decided to show up, huh?"

The Joker told him, "Yeah, don't get to used to this. This is a one day truce, remeber? One day".

Ike smiled and the villains took their seat at the table next to the heroes.

"Can we please eat now!" Freakazoid yelled.

"Sure, go ahead" Ike said.

Freakazoid was just about to lunge at the food when The Joker tapped his glass. Freakazoid threw his hands in the air and said,  
>"That's it! It give up!"<p>

The Joker stood and said,  
>"I propose a toast. To the heroes for organizing this feast, and to many more good battles in the future".<p>

Everyone raised their glass and Applejack said,  
>"Alrighty everyone! Dig in!"<p>

Freakazoid shouted, "Finally!" as he grabbed as much food as he could.

And so, the heroes and villains enjoyed their Thanksgiving feast together, and for once they actually got along. And although they would go back to being enemies after this day, they at least had this holiday to share together.

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


End file.
